Ser querido
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Sasuke quería que le hicieran olvidar el pasado. Sasuke quería ser querido. Y Naruto quería quererlo, porque Sasuke era suyo.


**Se titula:** Ser querido.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Sasuke quería que le hicieran olvidar el pasado. Sasuke quería ser querido. Y Naruto quería quererlo, porque Sasuke era suyo.

**Te advierto que:** hay rollo homosexual sin sexo, y lenguaje fuerte.

**Copyright:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai –o- ah, y **escuchen I´m with you de Avril Lavigne** para darle ambiente a la cosa.

_**Ser querido**_

Naruto estaba muriendo. Sakura lo sabía. Lo que ella no sabía es cómo salvarlo. Lo ha intentado todo, y ahora sólo quedan sus lágrimas bañando las heridas como si buscara purificarlas. Los presentes se observaban entre ellos con las gargantas cerradas, sabiendo que Naruto se les iba y que ninguno podía comunicar una solución.

Entonces apareció Sasuke con las mejillas húmedas de sus lágrimas de sangre. El sharingan giraba perezosamente, luciendo más terrorífico debido a la palidez extrema del portador. Los ninjas se prepararon para atacar, pero Shikamaru los mantuvo en espera con un puño alzado pues había discernido la no-agresividad del único Uchiha. Detrás de este se aproximaban Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu. Las miradas pasaron de un grupo al otro con cierta hostilidad, pero Sasuke ignoró a todos los presentes menos al afiebrado, débil Naruto.

El rubio levantó la mirada al notar que alguien le observaba tan fijamente. Aún bajo la enferma carencia de sus ojos supo quién era el recién llegado, y sonrió. Sasuke, con el aliento robado ante tan simple acción, simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas junto al convaleciente, ignorando la postura tiesa de Sakura.

–¿Cómo estás? –dijo Sasuke sin pretensión en la voz. Era un sonido vacío, plano, que de algún modo Naruto procesó.

–Me ha mordido algo –respondió con simpleza. Esta voz languidecía entre palabra y palabra con un esfuerzo atípico para ganar concentración en lo que se está diciendo–. Será verdad que soy dobe y tenías razón…

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un segundo o dos, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas mientras luchaba contra las alternativas. Sabía que si Sakura aún no lo había curado era porque el dobe estaba en una situación peliaguda. Su orgullo le exigía abandonar la situación con la cabeza en alto, pero aquella propuesta perdía significancia en comparación con la realidad: Naruto era lo único que le quedaba, y se estaba muriendo. Si Sasuke no lo salvaba, Naruto se moriría.

–¿Confías en mí? –preguntó el Uchiha en un exabrupto. Naruto alzó una ceja, dándole una mirada de atarantado como si estuviera cuestionando la seriedad de la pregunta, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

–Sasuke… Si no confío en ti, ¿Cómo confío en los demás? –las palabras fueron acompañadas por un temblor agresivo que le comía las entrañas, como si el frío se le estuviera deslizando bajo la piel.

Sabiendo que el tiempo se agotaba, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada retadora a Sakura, quien obviamente entendía la indirecta de dejarlo actuar. Cerca de ellos Neji y Gaara se aproximaron mientras que Choji se medía con Juugo, Ino con Karin, y Suigetsu con Temari. Shikamaru se replegó con Tenten, Kiba, Shino y Lee, pendiente de la situación para que no se le fuera a salir de las manos.

Sasuke les siguió ignorando, concentrándose sólo en la distancia de Sakura. Entonces tomó una cuchilla de entre los pliegues de su cinturón y la usó para rasgar el brazo de Naruto, donde observaba una marca de colmillos, y procedió a chupar sangre de tal manera que un vampiro hubiera tenido un orgasmo. Exclamaciones ahogadas se oyeron, al igual que el sonido asqueado de Suigetsu, y Sakura se preguntó vagamente si el muchacho estaría tratando de extraer el veneno a la fuerza. La succión continuó hasta que los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con reconocimiento. Sintió una caricia en los cabellos de parte de Naruto, quien lucía palidísimo bajo la luz diurna, probablemente pidiéndole que se detuviera. Sólo entonces Sasuke se apartó, limpiándose la boca teñida de rojo con la manga de su aori. Él también había empalidecido, había empezado a sudar, a temblar y a tener una respiración irregular, y un ligero sofoco se le observaba en la expresión.

Un segundo después Sasuke se ponía en pie para vomitar en un arbusto, manchando las hojas de bilis y sangre. El sonido helaba a los presentes, era como si las entrañas del muchacho quisieran salirse por su boca. Naruto empezó a negar con la cabeza levemente, pero Sakura no sabía si era por la acción grotesca que sólo oían o si eran cabezadas producidas por el malestar. Ella procedió a enfriarle la cara con un pañuelo limpio, tratando de no entrar en pánico.

El terrible sonido se detuvo, y Sasuke se aproximó arrodillándose al lado del rubio nuevamente. Entonces se mordió el dedo y con su sangre invocó a una pequeña serpiente cuyas exóticas espirales, sumado a la agresiva postura, preocupó a los ninjas sobre el motivo de su presencia.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos, pero aún sentía a Sasuke arrodillado a su lado. Oía el siseo de la serpiente, escuchaba la agitada respiración de Sakura. Un extraño sentimiento de resignación lo azotaba, distorsionando los sentidos del exterior. El rugido del Kyuubi en su interior le estaba añadiendo un dolor de cabeza a la ecuación de dolor. Muy dentro de sí, Naruto esperaba que Sasuke pudiera lograrlo porque si moría no podría llevarlo de vuelta, y todo se acabaría cuando apenas había empezado justo en su último encuentro. Entonces lo sintió, una mordedura aguda justo donde Sasuke le había succionado, pero lo que se estaba internando bajo su piel le estaba destruyendo el cuerpo. Naruto escuchó el grito enojado de Sakura, el revuelo en el exterior y su propio gemido de dolor, pero pronto alguien le estaba ordenando abrir los ojos. No podía, el ácido le estaba dañando demasiado. Unos labios lo besaron, y de algún modo su cerebro hizo sinapsis y supo que Sasuke lo estaba besando. La sorpresa le llevó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el sharingan girando excitadamente.

Los amigos de Naruto estaban perplejos. El Uchiha había tomado la serpiente por la boca, obligándola a mostrar las larguísimas falanges de manera grotesca. Un segundo después dichas falanges habían sido insertadas en la carne del rubio bajo la guía de la mano pálida, y apenas tuvieron tiempo de oír el gemido de éste para observar cómo Sasuke le besaba. Neji levantó el puño para noquear al muchacho moreno en el acto, pero Gaara le sostuvo el brazo.

–Uchiha está buscando al Kyuubi –explicó brevemente. Entre todos se dispersó el entendimiento de que no podían interrumpir la conexión o pondrían en riesgo la mente de Naruto. Se le añadió la certeza de que Sasuke era un ninja tan terrible que podrían haber cortado la garganta de Naruto sin que pudiesen evitarlo, y de que si no lo había hecho ya es porque tenía otros motivos para estar aquí. Las inferencias les permitieron notar que los otros miembros de Taka permanecían sentados a lo indio entre las hojas, sin mayor preocupación aparente que la de observar el reflejo de los rayos del sol.

En el interior de la mente de Naruto el dolor era menos que un recuerdo. Kyuubi rugía, paseándose de un lado al otro entre las rejas. Naruto le sonrió con familiaridad. Se disponía a burlarse de la criatura cuando Sasuke apareció a su lado.

Extrañado, Naruto inquirió–: ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Sasuke le observó, pero de alguna manera el rubio se sintió profundamente conmovido ante aquellos ojos que le miraban como si quisieran guardar aquel momento por siempre.

El rostro de Sasuke seguía bañado en sangre así que Naruto se le aproximó, guiado por un impulso, y le besó ambas mejillas bebiendo unas lágrimas que no lo eran. El Kyuubi se silenció de repente, observando a los dos humanos con curiosidad.

–Deja a la bestia salir –musitó Sasuke. Naruto se le apartó sorprendido–. Si no liberas el sello, Kyuubi no podrá sanar tu cuerpo.

–¿Pero y si se sale de control? –preguntó el rubio con el rostro tomado por la preocupación.

–Es la única manera –sentenció Sasuke duramente–. Dijiste que soy tuyo, prometiste que iría contigo –acusó Sasuke con la expresión plana, aunque el brillo enojado de sus ojos lo traicionaba–. Si te mueres me habrás mentido.

Naruto acusó el golpe, y se preguntó de algún modo si iba en verdad a morir, pero decidió de alguna manera que cumpliría lo pedido porque sin saberlo, Sasuke estaba aceptando que él lo llevaría de vuelta. La sola esperanza le dio confianza de vivir, pero no de que pudiera controlar a la bestia anaranjada que los observaba con malevolencia.

–¿Confías en mí? –preguntó Sasuke con urgencia.

Naruto le buscó los ojos, y supo que sí. Entonces besó al moreno rudamente, sólo porque sintió que debía hacerlo, y susurró–: contigo al mismo infierno.

Kyuubi rugió con maligna excitación, y proclamó–: Ya oíste, Uchiha.

El interpelado respiró profundo, sabiendo que la calidez de los brazos de Naruto existía sólo en este sub-mundo y que el verdadero cuerpo estaba muriendo. Entonces se separó, y de una última mirada salió de la mente del rubio para observar cómo el chacra rojo se liberaba, lastimando el cuerpo de Naruto, haciéndolo gemir y agitarse bajo el agarre que Sasuke le mantenía en el rostro, pero aunque los dientes se convirtieron en colmillos y las uñas se convirtieron en garras, el moreno lo mantuvo en su lugar.

De pronto se oyó el gemido de la serpiente que empezó a agitarse bajo el agarre de su amo. Sasuke la mantuvo en su lugar hasta que la sintió desfallecer. Luego la arrancó del brazo bronceado y la arrojó a un lado, sabiendo que Juugo se encargaría de ella. Sin perder un segundo y aprovechando que Naruto mantenía sus ojos abiertos mientras se transformaba, Sasuke se adentró de nuevo en la mente del rubio.

Aquel Naruto se encontraba abrazado a sí mismo. Estaba acostado en el húmedo suelo. Sasuke quiso ir a por él, pero supo que su prioridad era la bestia embravecida que arremetía contra su celda. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que mantenía dentro de sí, Sasuke se le aproximó una vez más, y con la fuerza de su puño izquierdo le tomó por el hocico. Kyuubi gritó encolerizado, sintiendo un fuerte deja vú, pero era muy tarde: las partículas malignas ya estaban explotando.

Naruto gritó esta vez, el de la mente y el real. El sonido trajo a Sasuke de vuelta a la realidad.

–Atiéndelo –ordenó a Sakura sin más. Esta se abalanzó sobre el muchacho desfalleciente usando su chacra para curar las quemaduras.

El líder de Taka se giró a su subordinada, Karin, y una simple mirada bastó para que esta dejase su botella de agua para acercarse a ayudar a la otra medininja. Las dos compartieron una mirada que hablaba de un odio no pronunciado, pero eficientemente se distribuyeron las tareas hasta que pudieron estabilizar al enfermo.

Sasuke fue tomado en brazos por Juugo mientras ellas se ocupaban, quien lo llevó hasta Suigetsu y le dejó descansar sobre las hojas. Sasuke no dormía, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, fijos en el cielo. Juugo lo cargaba como a un muñeco de trapo a veces, como si pudiera medir su salud de acuerdo al peso y saber cuántas batallas le quedaban; el gesto no le importaba ya. Suigetsu sí estaba dormido, aburrido por toda la situación como si tal cosa, y Juugo se entretenía revisando a la serpiente. De alguna manera, mientras los otros comentaban que Naruto ya no estaba muriendo y preparaban un desayuno tardío, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ese día el cielo tenía el mismo color que los ojos del rubio en el sub-mundo de la mente: un azul profundo, problemático, que le hizo sentir reconfortado. Esto a su vez le hizo sentir tan estúpido que prefirió dormir, y no supo de nada más por dos días.

Alguien estaba acariciando el cabello de Sasuke con sus manos grandes. Los ojos negros parpadearon, hinchados, obligando a las pálidas mejillas a tirar sobre una piel que le picaba por la sangre seca. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa débil de Naruto, y un latido apresurado de su pecho le dijo que todo estaba bien.

–¿Quieres cenar, bastardo? –preguntó una voz cansada y ronca que apenas se parecía a su dueño. Sasuke consideró la pregunta, realizó que no tenía hambre, y negó con la cabeza. Se sentó sobre las hojas en seguida, perdiendo la mano de entre sus cabellos. Observó a Karin dormir, a Juugo poner alguna carne al fuego, y preguntó a Suigetsu por agua, ya que este no hacía nada.

–Vente –dijo este unos segundos después, poniéndose en pie con soltura. Sasuke le dirigió una rápida mirada a Naruto, como si quisiera asegurarle que volvería, e imitó a Suigetsu sintiendo todos sus huesos crujir con el movimiento.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó escuetamente tan pronto como se alejaron de los otros.

–Esta es la noche del segundo día. El otro se despertó hace una hora. Lo revisaron, comió, y se fue a sentar contigo –explicó Suigetsu, entendiendo de alguna manera a pesar de la falta de elaboración.

Apenas llegaron al río Suigetsu se fue dejándolo en la privacidad de su propia mente mientras se relajaba contra una roca. De alguna manera se sentía demasiado expuesto con todo lo que había hecho y dicho, pero él ya había tomado una decisión.

Itachi le encomendó a Naruto salvarlo. Ese hecho solo demostraba que Naruto era alguien en quien podía confiar. Además, el gran idiota lo había perseguido por años, siendo fiel a una promesa de traerlo de regreso que debería de haber caducado la primera vez que se reencontraron en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Sasuke había sido utilizado por su padre, por su hermano, por Orochimaru, por Tobi, e incluso por Kabuto. Sasuke había sido manipulado de todas las maneras que alguien puede ser manipulado. Sasuke había sido traicionado desde el principio, cuando exhaló su primer suspiro de vida que se opacó bajo la sombra de la responsabilidad sobre los hombros de su hermano mayor. Algunas veces lo ridículo de su vida parecía indicar que en el momento en que nació la buena fortuna ya había sido repartida, y para él sólo quedó un manojo de conspiraciones sobre conspiraciones donde no existía nada que fuera real. Pero estaba Naruto, con su honesta sonrisa, el honesto dolor en su mirada, la honesta voluntad de traerlo de regreso.

La última vez que batallaron Sasuke se encontró preguntando aquello que nunca había preguntado antes: el verdadero por qué de esta persecución que Naruto se traía entre manos. El rubio sonrió con confianza, como si no tuviera el rasengan listo para destruir el bonito rostro de su contrincante, y simplemente respondió–: Porque eres mío. Y te quiero de vuelta –haciendo trizas la resolución de Sasuke de asesinarlo. Aunque estaba podrido en sangre, aunque ya no entendía por qué vivía, aunque toda su vida la verdad le escapó y sólo tuvo como cometido una sarta de ideales que se transformaban con la velocidad de una tormenta, Naruto lo quería de vuelta. Aunque intentó asesinarlo más veces de las que nunca le ofreció una mano para levantarse, Sasuke era de Naruto.

Ahora que ya había cumplido cada venganza posible, Naruto estaba allí. Y Sasuke estaba decidido a que Naruto cumpliese su destino, cualquiera que este fuera. De otra manera, Sasuke no tenía razón por la cual vivir.

Cuando volvió al campamento se encontró a Naruto descansando en el mismo lugar. Karin le acercó una brocheta que al probar supo era de conejo. Guindó su aori mojado en una rama cercana al fuego con la brocheta bailándole en los labios. Luego se sentó junto a Naruto, quien abrió los ojos sólo para sonreírle brevemente y luego volver a dormir. De vez en cuando Sasuke arrojaba algún hueso al fuego. El conejo estaba bien, la noche era cálida, y él lo último que quería era dormir.

Apenas terminó de comer se dirigió a su grupo.

–En Konoha van a encarcelarme con lo mínimo. Que ustedes se dispersen será lo mejor. Yo los buscaré cuando mi situación se decida –informó Sasuke. El resto de Taka compartió miradas contrariadas, haciéndose evidente que pensaban seguirlo antes de ese momento. Sasuke sintió una extraña satisfacción por eso.

–Sasuke, quiero acompañarte –dijo Juugo.

Sasuke consideró la propuesta, sabiendo que de otra manera Juugo no tenía ninguna razón por la cual vivir, pero reconociendo que un aliado entre tanta animadversión sólo provocaría más recelo tomó la decisión–: Entonces es mejor que se separen de nosotros antes de llegar al país del fuego.

Suigetsu parecía más preocupado sobre dónde ocultarse mientras tanto, y Karin parecía algo intranquila por la situación. Entre los cuatro eran bien conocidas las recaídas de Sasuke, y sin su medininja cerca el panorama se mostraba algo desconcertante para ella. De igual manera, sabía que no era su lugar el contradecir las órdenes de su líder.

Sólo un momento después una mano tomó a Sasuke del hombro y lo guio a recostarse contra un pecho masculino. Naruto lo estaba abrazando contra sí, y Sasuke no encontró una manera de rechazarlo. Naruto aún olía a sangre, pero también respiraba con mayor facilidad. Tenía un color más saludable, y portaba esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Por alguna extraña razón Sasuke pensó que debería resistirse, pero ni siquiera lo intentó. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

En algún momento Suigetsu le pasó un cigarrillo. Mientras el humo se disipaba entre la negrura de la noche y los murmullos de conversaciones rebotaban entre los árboles, Naruto preguntó–: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Sasuke pensó también en no responder, pero en cambio se dedicó a explicar en un susurro que no pudiera ser escuchado por los súper desarrollados oídos de Kiba–: Orochimaru me hizo inmune a los venenos. De alguna manera ahora puedo reconocer y catalogarlos con sólo probarlos. Entendí que tan fuerte era el veneno que tenía tu sangre porque reaccionó con mis defensas. Hice que una serpiente con un veneno más fuerte te mordiera para contrarrestarlo, y liberaste al Kyuubi para que pudiera deshacerse del segundo veneno si combatía el chacra de mi serpiente.

–Estás loco Sasuke –susurró Naruto maravillado–. ¿Dolió que te inmunizaran? –preguntó de repente, curioso. Su mano se estaba perdiendo otra vez en el suave pelo de Sasuke, que recién lavado se sentía aún mejor en las yemas de sus dedos.

–Fue complicado –fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo y él supo que sí, debió de haber dolido como un demonio.

–Sasuke… –llamó Naruto entonces. El interpelado sólo hizo un minúsculo sonido afirmativo–. Voy a llevarte a casa –sentenció Naruto, y le besó la frente como por casualidad.

El moreno sintió que algo extraño crecía dentro de sí, como si una pequeñísima luz se hubiese encendido de repente. Y supo que de alguna manera esto era ser querido. La emoción se le atoró en la garganta mientras recordó la última vez que se había sentido de esta manera. Él tenía ocho años, e Itachi le golpeaba en la frente por última vez. Antes, en algún punto de su vida, su padre lo había abrazado por su cumpleaños. Aún más atrás, su madre le había cargado en brazos mientras lloraba por una pesadilla. Ahora, diez años después, Naruto le había recordado lo que era sentirse querido.

Sasuke se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y disimuló su temblor al dar la calada. Naruto estaba tarareando contra su oreja. Los murmullos seguían flotando alrededor, y la fogata seguía arrasando la madera. Todo había cambiado, y sin embargo supo que este inmenso grupo de ninjas debía ofrecer la típica escena de una misión cumplida.

En el pasado de Sasuke la desgracia retozaba consigo mismo, masturbándose de placer. Pero en este presente Naruto estaba allí, abrazándolo. En el pasado su familia había sido asesinada, y su adolescencia había estado llena de decisiones que llevaban a laberintos sin salidas. Pero en este presente Naruto iba a llevarlo a casa.

Incluso si "casa" implicaba morir en una húmeda celda, incapacitado de vista y solo hasta los huesos, Sasuke supo en ese instante que él quería ir a casa con Naruto. Sasuke quería ser abrazado, y besado, y quería que le acariciaran el cabello. Sasuke quería que le hicieran olvidar el pasado. Sasuke quería ser querido. Y Naruto quería quererlo, porque Sasuke era suyo.

_Acabose_

**Nota de autor:** No es todo lo que quería hacer. Pero ya se estaba alargando indefinidamente y me pareció que ya estaba demasiado tedioso. Así que tadá. Lo que pasó aquí no tiene ninguna base científica, así que no se crean ninguna palabra. Si saben que estoy equivocada y por qué en cómo se salvó Naruto ilústrenme, pero igual no lo voy a cambiar, de verdad quería escribir esto.

Y, nada más. Gracias por leer. Comenten si les gustó o no.


End file.
